celebrity_voicefandomcom-20200214-history
Magic
Lyrics Madison and Portia: I got the magic in me Every time I touch that track it turns into gold Everybody knows I got the magic in me When I hit the floor the boys come snapping at me Now everybody wants a blast of magic Lethi with Bill's Kids: Magic, magic, magic Magic, magic, magic Magic, magic, magic Portia with Madison: Ah ooooooo I got the magic in me Max: The trick that I'll attempt will blow your mind Pick a verse, any verse I'll hypnotize you with every line I'll need a volunteer how about you with the eyes Come on down to the front, sit right here and don't be shy Kevin: I'll have you time traveling, have your mind babbling People trying to inherit the skills so they asking me Even David Blaine had to go and take some classes in I see Mind Freak like what's up man what's happening Jake: So come one, come all and see the show tonight Prepared to be astounded no ghosts or poltergeists You know I'm no Pinocchio and never told a lie So call me mister magic man I float on cloud 9 Madison and Portia (Lethi): I got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby) Every time I touch that track in turns into gold (yes, it turns to gold) Everybody knows I got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby) When I hit the floor the boys come snapping at me (they be snappin', baby) Now everybody wants a blast of magic Lethi with Bill's Kids: Magic, magic, magic Magic, magic, magic Magic, magic, magic Portia with Madison: Ah ooooooo I got the magic in me Kevin: Well take a journey into my mind You'll see why it's venom I rhyme Stay on the road so I call my mama when I got time I hit the stage go insane and jump into that crowd See, see when I rhyme flow on the beat like pidda-da-da Max: See I deceive ya with my intergalactic ether I sing just like Aretha, so respect me like I'm Caesar I kick it like Adidas, blowing sticky like adhesive Be cautious 'cause what I be on will leave you with amnesia Jake: I break all the rules like Evel Knievel It's a spectacular show cause my heart pumps diesel So whatever you saying it don't entertain my ego I do this every day Hocus Pocus here's my steelo Madison and Portia (Lethi): I got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby) Every time I touch that track in turns into gold (yes, it turns to gold) Everybody knows I got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby) When I hit the floor the boys come snapping at me (they be snappin', baby) Now everybody wants a blast of magic Lethi with Bill's Kids: Magic, magic, magic Magic, magic, magic Magic, magic, magic Portia with Madison: Ah ooooooo Madison: I got the magic in me Video Category:Songs Category:Season 3 Songs